Learn with Thomas/Gallery
Series 22 onwards Intro Series 22 version File:VicarstownBWBA.png File:Season22Segment2.png File:Season22Segment3.png|Series 22 version File:Series23Segment3.png|Series 23 version File:Season22Segment4.png|Series 22 version File:Series23Segment4.png|Series 23 version Series 22 Number One Engine File:Redsvs.Blues88.png File:Redsvs.Blues67.png File:Redsvs.Blues68.png File:Redsvs.Blues101.png File:NumberOneEngine42.png File:NumberOneEngine43.png File:NumberOneEngine44.png File:NumberOneEngine49.png File:NumberOneEngine140.png Forever and Ever File:EngineoftheFuture83.png File:EngineoftheFuture84.png File:EngineoftheFuture85.png File:EngineoftheFuture108.png File:EngineoftheFuture109.png File:EngineoftheFuture110.png File:ForeverandEver23.png File:ForeverandEver89.png File:ForeverandEver90.png File:ForeverandEver93.png Confusion Without Delay File:TheAdventureBegins368.png File:TheAdventureBegins369.png File:TheAdventureBegins724.png File:TheAdventureBegins370.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay21.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay67.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay68.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay69.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay86.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay90.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay71.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay72.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay73.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay74.png File:ConfusionWithoutDelay75.png Trusty Trunky File:ToadandtheWhale11.png File:ToadandtheWhale15.png File:ToadandtheWhale52.png File:ToadandtheWhale45.png File:ToadandtheWhale86.png File:MuckingAbout101.png File:MuckingAbout103.png File:TrustyTrunky99.png File:TrustyTrunky100.png File:TrustyTrunky101.png File:TrustyTrunky111.png File:TrustyTrunky112.png File:TrustyTrunky113.png What Rebecca Does File:GoneFishing(episode)84.png File:GoneFishing(episode)62.png File:GoneFishing(episode)59.png File:GoneFishing(episode)60.png File:GoneFishing(episode)65.png File:GoneFishing(episode)66.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes62.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes91.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes94.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes101.png Thomas Goes to Bollywood File:PhiliptotheRescue73.png File:PhiliptotheRescue68.png File:PhiliptotheRescue69.png File:PhiliptotheRescue70.png File:PhiliptotheRescue83.png File:SlowStephen122.png File:SlowStephen119.png File:SlowStephen120.png File:SlowStephen124.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood100.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood101.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood102.png File:ThomasGoestoBollywood104.png Thomas in the Wild File:KingoftheRailway723.png File:KingoftheRailway725.png File:KingoftheRailway731.png File:KingoftheRailway732.png File:ThomasintheWild59.png File:ThomasintheWild66.png File:ThomasintheWild68.png File:ThomasintheWild80.png Thomas and the Monkey Palace File:SamsonatYourService45.png File:SamsonatYourService47.png File:SamsonatYourService46.png File:SamsonatYourService49.png File:SamsonatYourService50.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace61.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace62.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace63.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace64.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace65.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace70.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace71.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace85.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace87.png File:ThomasandtheMonkeyPalace88.png An Engine of Many Colours File:Spencer'sVIP16.png File:Spencer'sVIP18.png File:Spencer'sVIP49.png File:Spencer'sVIP52.png File:AnEngineofManyColours17.png File:AnEngineofManyColours57.png File:AnEngineofManyColours58.png File:AnEngineofManyColours59.png File:AnEngineofManyColours101.png File:AnEngineofManyColours102.png File:AnEngineofManyColours104.png Outback Thomas File:Who'sGeoffrey 9.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 10.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 11.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 15.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 16.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 17.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 30.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 42.png File:OutbackThomas71.png File:OutbackThomas72.png File:OutbackThomas74.png File:OutbackThomas75.png File:OutbackThomas76.png School of Duck File:ThePerfectGift19.png File:ThePerfectGift85.png File:ThePerfectGift86.png File:ThePerfectGift90.png File:ThePerfectGift91.png File:ThePerfectGift93.png File:SchoolofDuck10.png File:SchoolofDuck11.png File:SchoolofDuck31.png File:SchoolofDuck64.png File:SchoolofDuck119.png Tiger Trouble File:Luke'sNewFriend34.png File:Luke'sNewFriend41.png File:Luke'sNewFriend42.png File:Luke'sNewFriend116.png File:Luke'sNewFriend118.png File:TigerTrouble27.png File:TigerTrouble70.png File:TigerTrouble39.png File:TigerTrouble40.png File:TigerTrouble85.png File:TigerTrouble86.png Seeing is Believing File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain110.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain111.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain112.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain113.png File:SeeingIsBelieving35.png File:SeeingIsBelieving38.png File:SeeingIsBelieving39.png File:SeeingIsBelieving41.png Apology Impossible File:Who'sGeoffrey 9.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 10.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 11.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 13.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 15.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 30.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 27.png File:Who'sGeoffrey 42.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel13.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel14.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel15.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel16.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel79.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel84.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel81.png File:ApologyImpossible107.png File:ApologyImpossible112.png File:ApologyImpossible115.png The Water Wheel File:GordonRunsDry73.png File:GordonRunsDry74.png File:GordonRunsDry28.png File:GordonRunsDry29.png File:GordonRunsDry30.png File:GordonRunsDry31.png File:GordonRunsDry85.png File:GordonRunsDry86.png File:GordonRunsDry87.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor1.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor12.png File:TheWaterWheel22.png File:TheWaterWheel108.png Samson and the Fireworks File:TheAdventureBegins176.png File:TheAdventureBegins177.png File:TheAdventureBegins463.png File:TheAdventureBegins720.png File:TheAdventureBegins465.png File:TheAdventureBegins468.png File:TheAdventureBegins467.png File:TheAdventureBegins471.png File:TheAdventureBegins472.png File:SamsonandtheFireworks88.png File:SamsonandtheFireworks82.png File:SamsonandtheFireworks108.png Runaway Truck File:TheAdventureBegins425.png File:TheAdventureBegins646.png File:TheAdventureBegins429.png File:TheAdventureBegins430.png File:TheAdventureBegins437.png File:BradfordtheBrakevan16.png File:BradfordtheBrakevan19.png File:BradfordtheBrakevan22.png RunawayTruck61.png RunawayTruck63.png RunawayTruck64.png RunawayTruck75.png RunawayTruck76.png RunawayTruck124.png Thomas' Animal Ark File:Luke'sNewFriend42.png File:Luke'sNewFriend50.png File:Luke'sNewFriend120.png File:Luke'sNewFriend119.png File:Thomas'AnimalArk89.png File:Thomas'AnimalArk90.png File:Thomas'AnimalArk114.png File:Thomas'AnimalArk115.png Cyclone Thomas File:BestEngineEver83.png File:BestEngineEver84.png File:BestEngineEver115.png File:BestEngineEver122.png File:BestEngineEver124.png File:BestEngineEver141.png File:BestEngineEver142.png File:BestEngineEver143.png File:BestEngineEver144.png File:BestEngineEver145.png File:CycloneThomas20.png File:CycloneThomas41.png File:CycloneThomas62.png File:CycloneThomas68.png Kangaroo Christmas File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas75.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas76.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas78.png File:Daisy'sPerfectChristmas146.png File:LastTrainforChristmas10.png File:LastTrainforChristmas46.png File:LastTrainforChristmas61.png File:LastTrainforChristmas62.png File:KangarooChristmas16.png File:KangarooChristmas15.png File:KangarooChristmas102.png Thomas and the Dragon File:MarionandtheDinosaurs68.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs69.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs73.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs98.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs99.png File:MarionandtheDinosaurs101.png File:ThomasandtheDragon45.png File:ThomasandtheDragon46.png File:ThomasandtheDragon47.png File:ThomasandtheDragon62.png File:ThomasandtheDragon63.png File:ThomasandtheDragon117.png File:ThomasandtheDragon118.png File:ThomasandtheDragon119.png File:ThomasandtheDragon99.png Rosie is Red File:HenryintheDark86.png File:HenryintheDark88.png File:MillieandtheVolcano25.png File:MillieandtheVolcano40.png File:MillieandtheVolcano41.png File:RosieIsRed25.png File:RosieIsRed26.png File:RosieIsRed50.png File:RosieIsRed82.png The Case of the Puzzling Parts File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck25.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck26.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck27.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck78.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck79.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck81.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck82.png File:TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts10.png File:TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts11.png File:TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts35.png File:TheCaseofthePuzzlingParts93.png Banjo and the Bushfire File:Philip'sNumber111.png File:Philip'sNumber116.png File:Philip'sNumber122.png File:Philip'sNumber125.png File:DieselandtheDucklings28.png File:DieselandtheDucklings29.png File:DieselandtheDucklings109.png File:BanjoandtheBushfire3.png File:BanjoandtheBushfire4.png File:BanjoandtheBushfire7.png File:BanjoandtheBushfire8.png File:BanjoandtheBushfire9.png File:BanjoandtheBushfire94.png File:BanjoandtheBushfire95.png Counting on Nia File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay17.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay18.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay62.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay63.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay87.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay88.png File:CountingonNia65.png File:CountingonNia66.png File:CountingonNia67.png File:CountingonNia87.png File:CountingonNia74.png File:CountingonNia88.png Hunt the Truck File:DisappearingDiesels30.png File:DisappearingDiesels31.png File:DisappearingDiesels32.png File:DisappearingDiesels33.png File:DisappearingDiesels48.png File:MuckingAbout6.png File:MuckingAbout8.png File:MuckingAbout27.png File:MuckingAbout28.png File:MuckingAbout30.png File:HuntTheTruck35.png File:HuntTheTruck51.png File:HuntTheTruck52.png Series 23 Free the Roads File:SavingTime20.png File:SavingTime21.png File:SavingTime22.png File:SavingTime46.png File:SavingTime55.png File:SavingTime48.png File:SavingTime49.png FreetheRoads50.png FreetheRoads53.png FreetheRoads76.png FreetheRoads77.png Crowning Around File:Percy'sLuckyDay42.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay43.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay69.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay80.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay78.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay83.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay88.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay85.png File:CrowningAround88.png File:CrowningAround89.png File:CrowningAround92.png File:CrowningAround93.png File:CrowningAround94.png File:CrowningAround96.png File:CrowningAround105.png Chucklesome Trucks File:DuncantheHumbug18.png File:DuncantheHumbug19.png File:DuncantheHumbug21.png File:DuncantheHumbug83.png File:DuncantheHumbug86.png File:DuncantheHumbug92.png File:DuncantheHumbug96.png File:DuncantheHumbug97.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks39.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks92.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks93.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks94.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks80.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks81.png File:ChucklesomeTrucks82.png The Other Big Engine File:TerenceBreakstheIce18.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce20.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce25.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce41.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce44.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce45.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce46.png File:TerenceBreakstheIce47.png File:TheOtherBigEngine63.png File:TheOtherBigEngine64.png File:TheOtherBigEngine65.png File:TheOtherBigEngine69.png File:TheOtherBigEngine70.png Heart of Gold File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend50.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend51.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend53.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend52.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend60.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend66.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend67.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend71.png File:Kevin'sCrankyFriend126.png File:HeartofGold20.png File:HeartofGold111.png File:HeartofGold65.png File:HeartofGold86.png File:HeartofGold87.png File:HeartofGold88.png Batucada File:SidneySings24.PNG File:SidneySings25.PNG File:SidneySings29.PNG File:SidneySings41.PNG File:Batucada39.png File:Batucada40.png File:Batucada46.png File:Batucada64.png File:Batucada69.png File:Batucada77.png File:Batucada107.png File:Batucada108.png Gordon Gets the Giggles File:WhatRebeccaDoes24.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes25.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes26.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes27.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure153.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure436.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure437.png File:GordongetstheGiggles43.png File:GordongetstheGiggles44.png File:GordongetstheGiggles95.png File:GordongetstheGiggles96.png Thomas Makes a Mistake File:MarionandthePipe51.png File:MarionandthePipe52.png File:MarionandthePipe53.png File:MarionandthePipe58.png File:MarionandthePipe59.png File:MarionandthePipe104.png File:MarionandthePipe107.png File:MarionandthePipe108.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake18.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake29.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake31.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake53.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake55.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake56.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake57.png File:ThomasMakesaMistake58.png Diesel Do Right File:HuntTheTruck8.png File:HuntTheTruck5.png File:HuntTheTruck11.png File:HuntTheTruck35.png File:HuntTheTruck94.png File:HuntTheTruck95.png File:DieselDoRight9.png File:DieselDoRight16.png File:DieselDoRight51.png File:DieselDoRight52.png File:DieselDoRight104.png File:DieselDoRight105.png File:DieselDoRight106.png Grudge Match File:Redsvs.Blues64.png File:Redsvs.Blues65.png File:Redsvs.Blues68.png File:Redsvs.Blues87.png File:Redsvs.Blues88.png File:Redsvs.Blues106.png File:Redsvs.Blues107.png File:Redsvs.Blues110.png File:GrudgeMatch3.png File:GrudgeMatch4.png File:GrudgeMatch58.png File:GrudgeMatch113.png File:GrudgeMatch122.png File:GrudgeMatch124.png File:GrudgeMatch125.png File:GrudgeMatch126.png Panicky Percy File:FlatbedsofFear55.png File:FlatbedsofFear70.png File:FlatbedsofFear6.png File:FlatbedsofFear98.png File:FlatbedsofFear99.png File:PanickyPercy68.png File:PanickyPercy92.png File:PanickyPercy93.png File:PanickyPercy94.png File:PanickyPercy85.png File:PanickyPercy86.png File:PanickyPercy87.png Diesel Glows Away File:TheGreatRace330.png File:TheGreatRace331.png File:TheGreatRace332.png File:TheGreatRace396.png File:TheGreatRace398.png File:TheGreatRace399.png File:TheGreatRace400.png File:TheGreatRace401.png File:TheGreatRace403.png File:DieselGlowsAway30.png File:DieselGlowsAway31.png File:DieselGlowsAway54.png File:DieselGlowsAway55.png File:DieselGlowsAway85.png File:DieselGlowsAway86.png File:DieselGlowsAway87.png Laid Back Shane File:NoSnowforThomas12.png File:NoSnowforThomas13.png File:NoSnowforThomas26.png File:NoSnowforThomas51.png File:NoSnowforThomas79.png File:NoSnowforThomas81.png File:LaidBackShane33.png File:LaidBackShane29.png File:LaidBackShane70.png File:LaidBackShane79.png File:LaidBackShane80.png Wish You Were Here File:MissingGator24.png File:MissingGator7.png File:MissingGator82.png File:MissingGator92.png File:MissingGator101.png File:MissingGator104.png File:MissingGator105.png File:Wish You Were Here 6.png File:Wish You Were Here 9.png File:Wish You Were Here 10.png File:WishYouWereHere33.png File:WishYouWereHere98.png File:WishYouWereHere99.png File:WishYouWereHere100.png First Day on Sodor! File:WhatRebeccaDoes52.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes53.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes54.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes55.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes56.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes91.png File:WhatRebeccaDoes94.png File:FirstDayonSodor!71.png File:FirstDayonSodor!72.png File:FirstDayonSodor!101.png File:FirstDayonSodor!111.png File:FirstDayonSodor!116.png Lorenzo's Solo Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas80.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas81.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas184.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas192.png Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas193.png MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly5.png MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly6.png Lorenzo'sSolo37.png MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly10.png MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly11.png MeetLorenzoandBeppeofItaly19.png Deep Trouble Toad'sBrightIdea41.png Toad'sBrightIdea42.png Toad'sBrightIdea66.png Toad'sBrightIdea67.png Toad'sBrightIdea71.png Toad'sBrightIdea79.png Toad'sBrightIdea80.png Toad'sBrightIdea81.png DeepTrouble36.png DeepTrouble39.png DeepTrouble41.png DeepTrouble88.png DeepTrouble90.png DeepTrouble91.png Too Loud Thomas! HugoandtheAirship83.png HugoandtheAirship86.png HugoandtheAirship87.png HugoandtheAirship88.png HugoandtheAirship125.png TooLoudThomas24.png TooLoudThomas25.png TooLoudThomas26.png TooLoudThomas50.png Out of Site File:NewCraneontheDock23.png File:NewCraneontheDock24.png File:NewCraneontheDock25.png File:NewCraneontheDock68.png File:NewCraneontheDock69.png File:NewCraneontheDock154.png File:NewCraneontheDock155.png File:OutofSite13.png File:OutofSite16.png File:OutofSite42.png File:OutofSite43.png Rangers of the Rails Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure292.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure295.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure297.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure299.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure300.png RangersoftheRails51.png RangersoftheRails62.png RangersoftheRails69.png RangersoftheRails70.png RangersoftheRails72.png RangersoftheRails92.png RangersoftheRails88.png Category:Galleries